


Scare Tactic

by WolfCrow159



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: All around adorable dorks who i love to play with, M/M, Scaring!, Unintentional repercussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCrow159/pseuds/WolfCrow159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is home from work. But his bae is no where to be seen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactic

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this has happened to me. I was delirious in this story. Funniest shit that's ever happened!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The day had been rough. Evan was ready to relax at home with his favorite person and just veg out on the couch. But, the person in question must have been on a run, as they weren't home.

Grumbling on his way to the fridge for a cold beer, Evan pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text. The beer wasn't even in his hand when a loud stomping came around into their kitchen. 

Dropping his phone, sparing a split second to thank whatever god caused him to buy a case the other day, Evan screeched as Jonathan careened around the corner. Unfortunately, none of this had been planned as poor Jonathan reared back, yelled, and crashed into a bar stool.

Now, both young men were on the ground, Evan having tripped over his feet, when high pitched snorting laughter filled the room. 

"Are you legit, Delirious?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Evan yelled, but the laughter only got louder until it quieted to an odd wheezing. Crawling around their island, Evan saw Jonathan was sitting up, one leg in the spokes of a stool on his lap. The guy was hunched over, tear faced and red, barely breathing. 

Jonathan looked up and squeaked as another roll of laughter came through him. He had been walking downstairs when he heard Evan in the kitchen, and without thinking, began hopping in to see him. No where did he think that Evan hadn't already heard him, or saw him, he just got excited to see the black haired man.

The brunette slowed down and breathed for a second, "I'm sorry, babe, I just wanted to see you." but that was all he got out before laughing again. 

Evan sat back and grinned, then couldn't help laughing as well.

When they both finally calmed down enough to begin moving, Evan helped his clumsy blue-eyed dork getting untangled. As they stood there with stupid grins Jonathan grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. They parted enough to touch foreheads.

"Your day go okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Hmm, not really, just a lot of work and not enough time to do it." Evan responded, closing his eyes and leaning into the others warmth.

"Come on, I'll order pizza, we'll chill out this eve, and play gta. We gotta finish the last mission!" and with a bound, Evan was being pulled, laughing again, into their living room. 

Evan got their games ready while Jonathan called their local pizza joint. As he curled up on the couch, listening to Jonathan, he knew it couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
